


Whip Your Wands Out For Everything

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Crossover, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Teen Romance, Teenage Loki (Marvel), Teenage Thor (Marvel), Teenagers, Telepathy, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex, Very Brief Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Testing the limits of their apparition skills has brought teenaged Fred and George Weasley to Asgard, where they meet a teenaged Thor and Loki.





	Whip Your Wands Out For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> -For HP, this takes place during _Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix_.  
>  -For MCU, this takes place prior to all the _Thor_ movies, and before Thor was given Mjolnir.  
>  -Based on Thor’s “we were eight at the time” line in _Thor Ragnarok_ , this fic works off the assumption that Thor and Loki were raised as twins.

“You turned him into a frog?” Fred laughed uproariously, slapping his knee.

Thor scowled and George patted his hand comfortingly. 

“If you like that one, I have another story for you,” Loki said with a sly smirk.

“I don’t like this conversation anymore,” Thor pouted.

Loki and Fred laughed while George tried unsuccessfully to repress his snickering.

“Aw, we’re sorry,” Loki said when Thor’s pouting seemed to somehow increase tenfold, “He is very sensitive,” Loki added in a false whisper to Fred and George.

Thor stood up and roughly pushed Loki over. Loki fell backward on the grass, laughing as Thor glared down at him.

“You challenge me, brother?” Thor shouted. He had already assumed a fighting pose, and tiny broken lines of light were crackling around one of his fists.

“Whoa, mates,” Fred and George said in unison, putting up their hands.

“Fear not,” Loki said as he dove at Thor with delight, “We’re a bit sturdier than Midgardians.”

The Weasley twins exchanged concerned looks as Thor and Loki wrestled violently. Thor straddled Loki and punched him in the face a few times, but suddenly Loki had a dagger and stabbed Thor in the side.

 _Should we be stopping this?_ George spoke into Fred’s mind, and they both stood up. They each had a hand in their pockets, ready to grab their wands and intervene if necessary.

Loki was on top now and he was cackling. Thor made a long, frustrated growl. Loki stared down at him, waiting.

“I am the God of Thunder!” Thor bellowed as he held his arms up to the sky. The short, thin lines of light surrounded both of his hands now. Roaring, he gave his arms an aggressive shake, and each hand shot a sizable bolt of lightning. The sky began to rumble. But after an instant, the jagged lines melted into small sparks that faded away, and the night was once again quiet.

“Nice,” Loki said sincerely, and he rolled off of Thor and onto his feet.

Thor sat up and glowered at his upturned hands.

“I thought it was good, brother,” Loki told him as he offered a hand for Thor to pull himself up by.

“Uh, everyone alright over there?” George asked. The dagger had dissipated but Thor’s side was bleeding, and one of Loki’s eyes was bruising a dark shade of purple. 

“Fine,” Thor said sulkily. He swatted Loki’s outstretched arm away and stood up on his own.

“This is nothing for us, no need to worry,” Loki reassured them, “we’ll heal in less than an hours time.” Still, he raised the cloth of Thor’s shirts to check on the wound he had made. 

“I’m fine,” Thor said gruffly, pulling away from Loki.

“Thor, it was definitely better than last time,” Loki encouraged him, “The lightning bolts were certainly bigger. I thought it were very mighty indeed.”

“Spare me your pity, Loki,” Thor yelled, and he began to storm off, stomping down the hill they were all lounging on.

“Thor,” George said in a calm voice. Thor stopped and turned toward him.

“Stay, and tell us more about Asgard,” Fred said.

“We’re poor little lost Midgardians and we need your help, kind sir!” Fred and George said in theatrically dramatic unison, falling to their knees with their hands clasped at their chests.

Thor couldn’t help but laugh. 

Fred and George gave him matching grins. They all sat together on the ground again and Loki scooted close to Thor. After only a moment of reluctance, Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders and Loki moved in and leaned against him.

“Aw,” Fred and George said together, “you’re twins too, huh?” 

Thor and Loki nodded.

“But not identical like you, obviously,” Loki stated.

“But we can tell,” George said.

“How can you tell?” asked Thor.

“Everyone says our appearances are as different as could be,” Loki added with vague sadness.

“It’s not about looking the same though,” Fred explained.

“We can see it in how you treat each other,” George said.

“And how you look at each other,” Fred added.

“Inside yourselves,” George began.

“You’re always together,” Fred continued.

“Just like us!” the Weasley twins exclaimed at once.

Loki and Thor replied with warm smiles that didn’t match, but coordinated. 

George took Fred’s hand and moved close to him, and Fred wrapped an arm around him so that their position mirrored Thor and Loki’s. No one said anything for a few moments.

“Do you two also have sex with each other?” Fred’s voice cut unabashedly through the silence. Thor and Loki exchanged glances of deep embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, we do too,” George quickly assured them.

For another long minute, no one spoke. Loki’s cheeks were turning a raw shade of pink.

“We should not discuss it,” Thor said stiffly.

“Why?” they replied.

“We’re Midgardians from the future who accidently got here trying to see how far we could apparate,” Fred told them.

“We don’t know anyone here but you,” George reminded them.

“Who are we going to tell?” Fred finished.

“What is apparate?” Thor asked, tilting his head.

“It’s how we got here,” they said.

“A way of traveling over long distances in a short time,” Fred explained, “We wanted to see how far we could get.” With a hand at his brow, he peered off into the night that spread over Asgard. It was late, and the lights in all the buildings had been extinguished, but the bright stars in the unpolluted sky gave the scene a faint glow. “Guess we did pretty well, eh?” He nudged George.

“Oh yes, well done, well done.”

“Well done to you, good sir.”

They traded formal handshakes.

Thor and Loki giggled.

“It is very impressive,” Loki said, “it’s not so easy to get here, from anywhere, with out using the Bifrost.”

Fred and George made exaggerated faces of false modesty.

“Well,” Fred said, “it’s no big deal or anything, but we did happen to pass our apparition tests ‘with distinction,’” He stressed the last words, elongating the syllables. 

Fred and George stood up and took theatrical bows, and Thor and Loki applauded.

“So,” Fred said as they plopped back down on the ground, “have you ever had sex together with other people at the same time?” 

“He meant to transition into that better,” George added.

Loki looked down, flushed, and Thor gazed off into the distance.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it. We’re sorry if we upset you by bringing it up,” George apologized.

“No,” Loki said after a long pause, “no, we have never been with others at the same time. No one else even knows we…” he trailed off.

“Have you?” Thor asked Fred and George, “Had sex with other people together?” He was very pale.

“Loads,” they replied, nodding and grinning. They winked in perfect unison at Thor and Loki’s startled faces.

The awkward hush that followed went on for a painfully long time.

 _I think we scared them,_ George said into Fred’s mind.

 _Give it another minute,_ Fred replied silently.

Thor was scanning the dimly lit land around them, searching for spying eyes and listening for unexplained sounds. When he was satisfied that they were alone, Thor and Loki locked eyes. They couldn’t talk into each other’s minds, but they could feel one another. They could sense each other’s longing, and their shared desire to not have to hide, for once, the secret that existed between them.

Thor glanced at Fred and George briefly before turning back to Loki. He took Loki’s chin in his hand and gently guided his head, bringing his lips to brush lightly against his brother’s. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders and leaned into him, pressing their mouths. Sliding a hand behind Loki’s back, Thor pulled their bodies close and deepened the kiss. Once they had parted, they both turned to Fred and George, awaiting their reaction with vulnerability and fear. 

“Beautiful,” said the Weasley twins. They wore identical expressions of earnest empathy.

“Do we get to see you kiss too?” Loki asked shyly. 

Fred and George didn’t hesitate. Fred smoothed a hand over the back of George’s neck and it was the briefest of instants before they were kissing with deep hunger. After a few moments of devouring each other, they slowed the pace of their kiss. With richly languid movements of their lips and tongues, they dragged out their passion. 

Thor and Loki observed with great interest. A blushing Loki took Thor’s hand and smiled softy.

George spied this out of the corner of his eye. He pressed his body closer, working a hand beneath the hem of Fred’s shirt. Fred responded in kind and soon they had both shed the top half of their clothes and bared their chests to the cool evening air. 

Thor and Loki admired Fred and George’s topless forms, eyes gliding over the curves of their naked arms and torsos. Fred and George stroked each other’s skin and looked at Thor and Loki expectantly. 

It was only a short pause this time before Thor turned to Loki and began to slowly remove the layers of fabric until Loki wore only his pants. Loki appeared cold, his nipples drawn in tightly, and he wrapped his arms around himself. Thor rubbed his hands over Loki’s skin to warm him, then shed his own shirts, and pressed their chests together. Loki made a small sound and they wrapped their arms around each other.

“We don’t have to do this,” Fred told them.

“We only want to if you want to,” George agreed.

“No, no,” Thor said without hesitation, “we do want to.”

“We just need to go a bit slow,” Loki added.

Fred and George nodded with understanding. They crawled across the short space that had separated the two pairs of brothers. Fred knelt in front of where Loki was sitting, and George in front of Thor.

“Can we kiss you,” Fred and George asked, their gentle voices in sync.

“Yes.”

Fred and George’s kisses only started out the same - the tilt of their heads as they leaned in, the initial meeting of the lips – these things matched precisely. But after they had made contact with Thor and Loki’s mouths, each kiss became its own.

Fred and Loki’s kiss began gentle. Fred waited for Loki to deepen it, and it didn’t take long. As soon as Loki leaned into it, asking for more, Fred swung an arm around his waist and pulled Loki firmly against his body. As he swept his tongue over Loki’s, Fred slid his other hand into Loki’s long hair and gripped lightly. Loki surrendered to him, melting into his arms and kissing him back dreamily.

Meanwhile, when George began to kiss Thor, Thor immediately grabbed him and took control. George made a muffled noise of startled pleasure as Thor kissed him with expert technique, holding his body immobile with his immense strength. George ran his hands over Thor’s muscular arms and responded to the movements of his tongue with equal irresistibility.

Breathless, Loki pulled away from Fred. He turned toward Thor and George, and for a few moments Loki and Fred watched their brothers kiss and touch. 

“Would you like to see some of my magic,” Loki asked once Thor and George finally broke their kiss. Fred and George nodded with excitement.

Loki smirked as he raised his hand and called forth his power. Wisps of thick green smoke, glowing faintly, curled out from his palm. Fred and George made ooh-and-ah sounds. 

“Who’s first?” Loki asked.

Fred and George both raised their hands and scrambled playfully over each other, each trying to land on top. Loki and Thor laughed. 

“Please form a queue in an orderly fashion,” Loki added in a feigned authoritative tone. Fred and George continued their friendly wresting.

“I win!” George declared as he pinned Fred, “good game, Fred, good game.”

“I let you win,” Fred said, grinning as he shoved George off of him, “I wanted to stay back here with Thor.” Fred stuck his tongue out at his twin.

“That’s what losers say,” George told Loki in a false whisper behind his hand. Thor chuckled.

“Anyhow,” Loki said, bringing the attention back to himself, “lay down, George, if you are to be first.”

George lay down on the grass in front of Loki. Loki held his hand above George’s chest and it flickered green against the darkness. With a swirling movement of his wrist, Loki touched his magic to George’s skin, and George made a soft gasp. Fred and Thor watched, entranced, as Loki trailed slow, bright lines of his power over George’s chest, arms, and stomach. The curves George’s torso rose and fell with the heaviness of his breath, and the bulge in his black jeans was illuminated by the radiance of Loki’s energy.

“It feels amazing, does it not?” Thor asked. His hand rested halfway up Fred’s thigh.

George nodded and moaned richly.

“What does it feel like, tell us,” Fred demanded. He was running a hand over Thor’s toned back, fingertips nearing the waistband of Thor’s slacks.

“Mm,” George replied. Loki continued to stroke his magic up and down the top half of George’s body. His other hand found its way to the front of George’s trousers.

“What did you say?” asked Thor in a teasing voice.

“Yeah, we couldn’t make that out at all,” Fred agreed. He cupped his ear as though he was straining to hear. “Say again, eh?”

“It feels,” George said with a shudder, “sharp, and,” he struggled, “and like,” he whimpered, “like my insides are jumping up to touch his magic, and,” he groaned as Loki started to undo his pants, “it feels so good it almost burns.”

Loki pulled his power back and bent down to kiss him gently. George reached for him, entwining his fingers in Loki’s hair.

“Was it too much?” Loki asked after the kiss, “I wasn’t sure how much force to use for a Midgardian. Have I hurt you?”

George shook his head.

“More please,” he said with a wanton stare.

“Oi,” Fred protested, “it’s clearly my turn.”

“Alright then,” Loki agreed with a smirk, “next.”

George got up and stuck his tongue out at his twin as Fred took his place on the ground. As George came to sit by him, Thor couldn’t help but notice his crotch. He found that Loki had opened George’s fly just enough, and a sliver of his erection was visible where the cloth parted. George saw Thor’s eyes on him and smiled. 

“I’m going to try something a bit softer this time,” Loki told Fred. Fred nodded, biting his lip, and Loki began. This time he used an iridescent green mist, and it moved over Fred’s chest and stomach in soft twirls. 

“How does that feel?” Loki asked.

“So good,” Fred cried out. He was undoing his own jeans, already in a trance of pleasure.

Loki beamed, proud of his work. Fred had quickly exposed himself to the night’s soft breezes, and Loki’s free hand cautiously reached for his hardness. His hand had almost arrived at its destination when Loki paused and looked to Thor, who nodded in encouragement. 

Thor watched the show with wide eyes, his breath held in anticipation. He wasn’t paying attention to George, and was momentarily startled when he felt a hand rubbing the bump in his trousers. Thor grabbed him and they kissed eagerly as George reached beneath the fabric. He made a little sound of approval at what he found, and pulled it free of the cloth that had hid it. Thor and George reached across each other’s bodies, their hands wrapped around one another’s sex, and they stroked with urgent curiosity.

Loki had spent very little time pleasuring Fred with his hand and was now laying on his stomach and teasing Fred with his tongue. Loki still held a faint mist of his magic in one hand, and he danced it up and down Fred’s inner thighs as he began to take Fred into his mouth.

Thor and George inched their bodies closer until Thor was able to wrap his large hand around both of them, pressing their firm lengths together. George exhaled heavily, and Thor began to jerk them as one while they witnessed Fred’s member disappear down Loki’s throat. Fred’s hands flew to Loki’s bobbing head.

With his face between Fred’s legs, it was difficult for Loki to see what Thor was doing. He tried to spy out of the corner of his eye without taking too much attention away from the task before him. Thor noticed this and began to make loud sounds of ecstasy, and Loki was content to listen. Excited by Thor’s noises, George began to moan and rock his hips, crushing their shafts together. 

“Loki,” Fred nearly shouted, gripping onto Loki’s shoulders, “stop, stop, I’m going to come if you don’t stop.” 

Loki retracted his magic and lifted his head.

“Finish in my mouth, if you like,” Loki told him with a demure smile.

Fred nodded with a groan and Loki lowered back onto him. With restraint, Fred moved as gently as he could manage. But, when Loki stilled himself in order to give Fred full control, he grabbed Loki’s head and thrust his pelvis hard and fast.

Thor and George leaned against each other as they watched, Thor’s hand pumping them faster and faster. He rubbed his thumb over the head of George’s cock and George made a heavy sigh of lust. He kissed Thor’s shoulders and chest between long glances at Fred and Loki.

 _Can’t hold it any longer, Georgie,_ Fred screamed into his brother’s mind.

 _I’m ready too,_ George thought to him in reply. 

Fred and George began to orgasm at the same instant. Fred blasted down Loki’s throat and Loki swallowed with gusto. George spurted wet and warm over Thor’s hand, and an instant later, feeling the throb of George’s hardness against his own, Thor began to lose control as well. 

“Loki,” Thor yelled as his climax overtook him, and this made Loki feel warm inside. His own erection was pressed beneath his weight, still yearning for release. But Loki enjoyed having to wait.

After Thor and the Weasley twins were done, they all stretched out on the lush hill, looking up at the stars. Thor crawled over to Loki and began to stroke his painfully eager length with a light grip. 

“Now do you want to see some of our magic?” George asked.

“You two are sorcerers also?” Thor asked, head at a slight angle, “Like Loki?”

“Wizards,” Fred said.

“But same general idea,” George continued.

“Yes,” Loki said, gulping for air, “I could feel it, when I was using my magic on you, I could feel that you had magic too.” He suppressed a yelp and a shiver as Thor continued to fondle him. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Fred said, smirking.

“We may even be a match for you,” George told Loki in a teasing tone.

“Oh really,” Loki scoffed with great difficulty, “go on then, dazzle us.”

Fred and George exchanged confident grins and retrieved their wands. 

“First of all,” George said.

“Lets tidy up these clothes,” Fred continued. They pointed their wands to the sticky splatters on George and Thor’s open pants.

“Lauandi Munda,” they incanted with a whoosh of their wands, and all at once the cloth was cleaned.

“Is that it,” Loki asked. Thor seemed to be paying more attention to Loki’s squirming body than to what Fred and George were showing them.

“Not impressed, eh?” George asked.

“Well,” Fred went on, “we have a much better trick for our next act.”

Fred and George stood up and aimed their wands at Thor and Loki.

“Ready?” Fred and George asked. Thor and Loki nodded in unison. Thor didn’t stop lavishing long slow caresses on his brother’s cock, and Loki was panting.

“Libido Incremento,” chanted Fred and George. Red light emitted from the tips of their wands and Thor and Loki both inhaled sharply as it reached them. They rushed to shed their remaining clothes, then pressed to each other for a long moment, kissing frantically. 

“Good?” Fred asked smugly. He and George both kicked off their jeans to match Thor and Loki’s fully naked bodies. 

“What’s that,” George asked, cupping his ear at Loki, “even better than your magic, you say?” 

“That’s what I heard him say,” Fred declared with a definitive nod.

Thor and Loki turned to them, appearing as though they had momentarily forgotten anyone else was there. Neither of them replied, but Thor prowled toward Fred and pinned him.

“Merlin’s beard, you’re strong,” Fred laughed.

Thor chortled and then kissed him roughly. He was hard again and he pressed it to Fred’s thigh and thrust for a moment before he let him up. They looked at Loki, who was jerking himself and emitting a long-drawn-out mewl.

“My poor darling,” Thor exclaimed, “you still need to orgasm.”

Loki nodded, desperation evident on his face.

“Let me,” George volunteered. He stepped in front of Loki and kissed him with gentleness. Loki grabbed him at once and deepened the kiss, then pulled away, whimpering.

“Lay down,” George instructed.

Loki lay on the grass and George settled himself on his hands and knees between Loki’s legs. He inclined his back, lowering his head and taking Loki into his mouth without delay. Thor watched with excitement, a hand wrapped around his own length. Fred reached for it and Thor let him take over. 

It wasn’t long before the feel of Thor in his hand, combined with the sight of George sucking Loki, made Fred erect again. Noticing this, Thor reached for Fred’s hardness and they pumped each other, eyes glued to the scene. Loki’s breath was shallow, his body writhing. George slowed the pace of his movements, helping Loki hold off his release. George’s ass was pointed upward and he was wiggling it enticingly.

“Want to see me fuck my brother?” Fred asked Thor.

Thor nodded with delight and Fred approached George with a smirk. He kneeled behind George, arranging himself between his legs. George inched his knees further apart, allowing Fred better access. After licking his front two fingers, Fred spread George’s ass cheeks and began to prepare him. George made a muffled noise around Loki’s member, and Loki gasped at the feel of the vibrations the sound created. 

After circling the rim of George’s hole a few times, Fred worked his fingers gradually inside. Once fully in, he curled them and grazed George’s prostate. George’s body jerked back against him and Fred winked at Thor. He pulled back his fingers slightly in order to scissor them, stretching George’s entrance with slow, firm movements. He reached around George’s pelvis and was unsurprised to find that he was also hard again.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Loki cried out, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, brother,” Thor told him gently, “you’ve waited so long already. You have done so well. Come for us, go on.” Thor had stood up and moved his position to get a better view, and was jerking himself furiously as he ogled them.

Loki gripped onto George’s head, shoved his hips forward, and all at once he was releasing. He gazed at Thor as he reached the peak of his desire, crying out words that Fred and George couldn’t understand. 

George swallowed Loki’s cool wetness, then raised his head. Loki pulled his legs out from beneath him and rushed into Thor’s arms. Thor hugged Loki tightly to his body and pet his hair.

 _Do it already, I need you inside, Fred, please,_ George pleaded silently. Fred had returned his fingers to George’s prostate and was rubbing soft circles as he slid his other hand gently up and down George’s shaft.

 _Please,_ George repeated.

Finally, Fred guided himself to George’s eager opening. He began to push himself in slowly, but George immediately slammed back against him, driving Fred all the way in. They made matching moans of relief.

“Be with me too,” Loki asked Thor in a soft voice. Thor nodded, tucking a lock behind Loki’s ear. Loki lay down on his back, stretching out close to where George was propped up on his hands and knees. Thor kneeled beside Fred and bent Loki’s knees up toward his stomach. Seeing the wild longing in Loki’s eyes, Thor knew that neither of them wanted to delay. Pausing only to lubricate himself with saliva, Thor pressed the head of his cock to Loki’s entrance. 

“Yes, please,” Loki whispered.

Thor groaned as he worked himself into Loki’s ass. Loki reached for him and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, pulling him down into a tender kiss. As he returned Loki’s kiss, Thor began to move inside him. He knew exactly how to angle himself to hit just the right spot with every movement. Loki was hard again almost immediately. 

Side by side, the two sets of twins made love. 

George and Loki found they were able to reach each other well enough to kiss as their brothers fucked them. Fred and Thor matched each other’s thrusts, rapidly going faster and harder, until they were pounding into George and Loki in perfect rhythm. Each had a hand around his brother’s pulsing erection, and all four of them were making hungry sounds of pleasure. It was clear no one wanted to wait much longer. 

Despite the fact that he had come most recently, it was Loki who finished first. He shuddered and clung to Thor as they kissed with raw, earnest passion. Thor leaned hard into him, pressing Loki’s body to the ground. He grunted against their kiss as he felt Loki’s insides tensing and releasing around his hardness. The sensation brought Thor over the edge, and his orgasm overlapped with his brother’s. They ravaged each other’s mouths as they shared their satisfaction, Loki’s seed dripping from between their bodies. Afterwards, Thor collapsed so heavily that Loki whimpered from beneath him.

“Sorry,” Thor chuckled as he rolled off. He kissed Loki softly before they turned their attention to Fred and George. 

_They’re finally watching,_ Fred said into George’s mind.

 _Come in me then, Freddie._

Fred and George released at the same moment, exploding within one another like twin bursts of light. George stared at Thor and Loki and shot an arc of milky white onto the grass as Fred climaxed deep inside him. Fred closed his eyes, and tossing back his head, he called his brother’s name aloud. 

Thor and Loki held one another as they watched. Their hands were moving over each other’s bare bodies - yet tonight, for the first time, they did not feel ashamed.


End file.
